


Horny for Love

by seonweonsonyeondan



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonweonsonyeondan/pseuds/seonweonsonyeondan
Summary: It smells so nice out here. It’s fresh and the air smells clean and when the breeze passes over his torso, there’s a delicious sensation on his nipples. He runs his hands up and down his body, loving how he feels. He pats himself down and pulls out his phone. It’s almost 1AM. Changkyun knows he should head back soon so Minhyuk doesn’t worry when he wakes up for his shift at 7AM. But--The air feels so nice and he’s feeling really good and honestly, what’s wrong with a little stroking by the midnight moon?





	Horny for Love

**Author's Note:**

> mild warning for changkyun being handsy with a sleeping minhyuk, but nothing happens.

Changkyun knows he shouldn’t be out this late, alone, much less in a forest. He doesn’t really care, though. It’s nice to be outside at night. It’s quiet. There’s no one else around to bother him. The cold midnight air whips through the thin cotton of his shirt, making him pull his jacket around himself. There isn’t much to hear, only a couple crickets, and Changkyun should know better than to keep walking when it’s silent.

But Changkyun is nothing if not foolish.

He’s never explored this part of the forest, during the day or otherwise. He knows that night is probably not the best time for New Forest Exploration. But he has the time and the full day off tomorrow to nap. Besides, he heard that Yugyeom and Jungkook had found a good smoke spot somewhere around here.

He trips a little before falling on his knees in a small clearing. Changkyun disentangles himself from the roots and vines before trying to stand. He notices his pants are covered in…something. Dust? Pollen? He swipes a finger through whatever it is and raises it to his nose. It doesn’t smell like much. Changkyun doesn’t know what he was expecting, honestly.

He brushes himself off and cautiously enters the field. The sky that had been cloudy earlier in the night is clear. The light pollution is minimal and Changkyun can see so many stars. His skin tingles in excitement and he throws himself onto the ground. Dew has already started to settle and his back is already damp.

It smells  _ so _ nice out here. It’s fresh and the air smells clean and when the breeze passes over his torso, there’s a delicious sensation on his nipples. He runs his hands up and down his body, loving how he feels. He pats himself down and pulls out his phone. It’s almost 1AM. Changkyun knows he should head back soon so Minhyuk doesn’t worry when he wakes up for his shift at 7AM. But--The air feels so  _ nice _ and he’s feeling really  _ good _ and honestly, what’s wrong with a little stroking by the midnight moon?

Changkyun brushes his fingers low, right where his shirt starts to ride up, and teasingly pulls the cotton up to his mouth. He bites down to hold it up and arches when the breeze passes over him again. God, it’s been so long since he’s masturbated in nature. It’s the Best Self-Care™, Changkyun has discovered, and he will fight anyone who would argue against it.

He plays with his nipples a little, loving how the air is making them more sensitive than they are whenever he masturbates at home. Each little twist and pinch sends a jolt through his dick and he groans around his shirt in his mouth.

Changkyun rubs himself through his sweats, slowly working himself to full hardness. Once he’s pushing against the front of his sweats, he slips his hand into his pants and squeezes his cock head. Changkyun whines and shuffles his sweats down beneath his balls so he can easily stroke his cock.

It’s deliciously rough when Changkyun moves his hand up and down. He’s so hard, it surprises him. He knows that he loves how it feels being in nature and doing what he deems the most natural thing ever, but it’s still a little strange how turned on he is. Changkyun decides not to think too much about it since his hand feels so much better than normal.

He fucks up into his palm, grunting as he feels his orgasm start to boil in his gut. His other hand pulls and twists at his nipples, bruising them with the attention. His drool pools in his mouth and makes his shirt wet, but still some escapes and dribbles out the corner of his mouth. Changkyun feels hot all over, like any touch is going to set him off. He pinches his abused nipple and shouts when that pushes him over the edge. 

“Holy shit,” Changkyun breathes, looking down at himself. He’s covered in his own cum. His cock twitches as he releases it. “Holy shit?”

He pats around himself, hoping he has something to clean himself off. He still feels like there’s some arousal simmering beneath the surface of his skin, but he can ignore it. That orgasm was intense enough that he shouldn’t need a wank until tomorrow night. Hopefully. Probably.

There’s nothing in his backpack that he can use to clean himself off so he wrinkles his nose and just uses his bare hands to do his best. Changkyun wipes his hands clean on the grass. “Fuckin’ gross, man.”

By the time Changkyun gets back to his car, he’s feeling warm, the warm he does when he has a fever. It came out of nowhere considering he’s been feeling fine the whole day. He wipes some sweat off his forehead and gets his car running. Maybe he is sick. If his mom knew he had been out at night with only a light jacket and a t-shirt, she’d scold him and tell him of  _ course _ he was sick. 

Changkyun feels nauseous and half delirious by the time he pulls up in front of his apartment building. He blindly punches at the elevator buttons, hoping that he pressed the right floor. He drags himself into his apartment and pours himself a glass of water. It does nothing to help his throat or to cool him down.

The worst part is that he can feel himself getting half-hard again.

“Seriously?” Changkyun stares at his dick, disapproving. “I thought we got over this  _ years _ ago.”

Changkyun shakily puts his glass down and wanders over to Minhyuk’s bedroom. He really doesn’t feel good and he can’t think straight and the only he can think is that he  _ needs _ Minhyuk to help him. 

Changkyun pushes open the door and pads over to MInhyuk’s bed. “Minhyuk. Minhyuk, dude, help me.”

When Minhyuk doesn’t stir, Changkyun climbs into his bed, hands roaming beneath the covers, trying to get at his roommate’s skin. “Minhyuk, Minhyuk, please, I don’t feel good. Please, I need you to help me.”

Changkyun straddles Minhyuk, cock harder than before and arousal zipping through his veins like that one time he drank too much coffee. His hips stutter forward on instinct and Changkyun does his best to stop himself from doing that again. His hands keep roaming along the exposed skin. Changkyun’s vision is hazy and his breathing comes out shallow, catching in his throat.

_ “Minhyuk,” _ he whines, shutting his eyes and leaning forward to cuddle close to his still sleeping friend. Minhyuk shifts beneath him, arching into Changkyun’s prying hands. Minhyuk lets out a breathy whine.

“Hyunnie, I really can’t go anoth--Changkyun? What the  _ fuck _ ,” Minhyuk yelps. He pushes Changkyun off of him and Changkyun goes sprawling onto the floor. Changkyun whimpers and curls in on himself, feverish and horny. He can hear Minhyuk berating someone, but he can’t focus enough on if it’s him or someone else. A pillow hits him in the head. “Changkyun! YOu fucking shit! Why were you feeling me up?”

“Minhyuk. I don’t--I think I’m sick.” Changkyun tries to focus on his roommate. “Why’re there two of you?”

“Two--? Oh Jesus. Hyunwoo’s here too, Changkyunnie.” Minhyuk’s tone sounds somewhere in the middle of worried and exasperated. “Dude, why the fuck are you  _ hard _ ? Why were you  _ hard and feeling me up? _ ”

“I think I have a fever.” Changkyun shivers and unfurls himself, back cracking a bit. “Why is Hyunwoo here?”

“Uh,” Minhyuk pauses. “Why do you think, Changkyunnie?”

Changkyun just groans as his cock pulses again. He presses down on the head of his cock. “Ohh, fuck.”

“Uhm, could you not masturbate in front of us?” Changkyun barely registers Hyunwoo’s sleepy voice. He can hear Minhyuk scolding his--his whatever--saying something like, “you’re  _ useless _ , what were you doing?” Hyunwoo is muttering something back, something Changkyun can’t quite hear through the sound of his blood rushing through his head. He feels like if he doesn’t cum  _ soon _ his skin will literally explode off his body. 

“Minhyuk, something’s wrong with me.”

“We’re well aware of that, Kyunnie. Masturbating in front of me is a new one though. Please go to your own room. Or the bathroom. Just. Generally not here.” 

Someone picks him up and Changkyun can’t not moan at the physical contact. His eyes flutter open for a second and his mind realizes that it’s Hyunwoo who is carrying him to his bedroom. “You’re so strong, man.”

Hyunwoo blinks down at him, eyes droopy and swollen with sleep. There are hickies littering his chest and neck and Changkyun wants to add a few of his own. He shivers at the thought. Hyunwoo frowns and says, “I think you do have a fever. I’ll get you water, but you gotta sleep.”

“Don’t wanna. Wanna suck a cock,” Changkyun replies, hands grabbing at Hyunwoo as the older man tries to walk away. 

“Uh, that sounds like a you problem, Changkyun,” Hyunwoo replies. He cautiously exits the room and Changkyun is left alone. Changkyun whines again, frustrated that he no longer has a big beefy man holding him or his lithe and terrifyingly beautiful roommate to cuddle. But he’s alone. So he pulls off his clothes and takes his dick in hand. He fumbles around his bedside table for some lube. He pops open the cap and gets to work. He lets out another groan as his orgasm builds even faster than the first one. 

He cums all over himself, just like in the field, but at least this time he has tissues to clean himself off. He thinks the arousal has abated now and maybe he can get some sleep.

Changkyun wakes covered in sweat and rock hard around 6AM. He’s exhausted and dehydrated and all he wants is someone that’s not him to touch his dick. He doesn’t understand why he feels like one of those weird werewolf hybrids in the fanfic Hyungwon reads.

“Oh god. What if  _ I’m _ a werewolf?” Changkyun shivers as he reaches around to his rim and gently prods at it. It’s dry, save for some sweat that’s gathered between his ass cheeks. “God, I’m disgusting.”

Changkyun reaches for his lube and masturbates again. He’s so tired. It doesn’t even feel that great anymore. It’s like when he first discovered masturbating and he just jacked off all day. It was just something he felt like he had to do.

Changkyun knows he has to cum in order to go back to sleep. And he’s mad about it. He goes out for a nice night hike, has a nice nature wank, and comes home rock hard and unable to sleep through the night because of his Needs.

Changkyun should’ve just gone to a bar like a normal 20-something. Maybe he would’ve gotten dick instead of uncontrollable horniness.

He passes out with his dick still in hand, unsatisfied with his orgasm. 

Changkyun’s woken up by Minhyuk pounding on his door and yelling, “Wake up, you fucking monster. Come and get some water.” There’s a pause before Minhyuk adds, “And please shower. I heard you jacking off at god who knows when. Fucking. Shower.” Each word is punctuated with a slam on his door.

Changkyun groans and isn’t the least bit surprised that he’s half-hard. He rolls onto his side and stares at his wall for a bit. He finally finds the strength to stand up and pull on clothes. He stares at his shoebox beneath his bed, debating. Fuck it. He grabs the box and pulls out what he needs. Changkyun shuffles out and down the hall to their shared bathroom. 

He hears Minhyuk talking to someone, chatting loudly about plans for the day. Changkyun ignores it and hopes they don’t notice him escaping into the bathroom. He locks the bathroom door behind him and turns on the shower. Changkyun looks in the mirror and isn’t surprised to see his eyes have bags beneath them but his skin is flushed and glows. It’s weird. He looks fuckable, in a 90s rock star on heroin kind of way.

His cock bobs between his legs as he steps beneath the stream. “Yo, Joy Stick, could we, like, chill, for, maybe, five minutes with the hardness?” Changkyun stares at his cock some more as it unwaveringly continues to fill. “For fucks’ sake.”

Changkyun leans against the shower and props his dildo next to his shampoo. He leans out of the shower to grab the small bottle of lube, careful to squirt some of it onto his fingers. He circles his rim, pressing a finger in gently. The water helps him relax further and soon he’s ready. 

Changkyun holds the dildo beneath the spray, warming the hard glass with the water. It isn’t very big, but he knows how good it’ll feel. It’s hard with bumps swirling up its shaft and while the outer glass is clear, the inner core shimmers with faint navy blue tendrils. The bulbous head curves in just a little, making it easier to massage his prostate. Every time he uses it, his knees go a little weak. 

It’s definitely one of Changkyun’s favorites.

He groans as he slides the head in, water pattering at his skin. Changkyun knows he’s being loud, but Minhyuk’s already said he could hear him so. Who really gives a shit?

He pumps the toy in and out quickly at first, before shallowly thrusting so it hits his prostate every time. Changkyun shakily leans against the wall of the shower, feeling lightheaded from the steam and maintaining an erection for way longer than is probably physically possible. 

He strokes his dick quickly in contrast to the slow, slow, shallow pumps of his dildo. Hopefully this will finally do the trick and Changkyun can cum and finally go back to fucking normal. He can feel his orgasm building. He presses the head of the dildo directly onto his prostate and massages the gland. He can feel his feet slipping a little but he doesn’t care, not when he’s so close.

Changkyun falls over the edge, his orgasm rushing through him. His knees buckle and Changkyun at least has the good sense to pull out his dildo before falling to the hard porcelain of the tub. He lands with a loud thunk and the bathroom spins as he tries to catch his breath.

“Changkyun?” He hears someone pounding on the bathroom door, but once again he can’t focus enough to respond. The voice doesn’t sound like Minhyuk. “Changkyun, are you okay?”

Changkyun tries to respond, but instead just gurgles. His limbs are so heavy. At least his cock is soft for the first time since last night. The pounding continues until he hears, “Changkyun, I’m coming in, okay?”

The door swings open and--oh no. Oh god, why? Why is the universe so cruel? Changkyun struggles to move and cover himself, but instead just flops uselessly. The betrayal. Kihyun slides the shower curtain to the side and leans over to turn off the water. “Holy shit, Changkyun, are you okay? Did you hit your head? I heard you fall.”

Changkyun whimpers when Kihyun cups his cheek and brushes some hair out of his face. He thankfully hasn’t noticed the dildo that’s lying next to him. Kihyun’s hands are so soft and Changkyun has a flash of that one night when they were both too drunk. Changkyun stares openly at Kihyun’s mouth, remembering that his hands aren’t the only soft thing about him.

“Changkyun, are you okay?” Kihyun holds Changkyun’s face in his hands, eyes searching. “Minhyuk said you’ve been sick and he didn’t want to leave you alone. Said something about a fever and you crying all night?”

“Kihyun,” Changkyun begins to say. He’s starting to feel horny again and  _ fucking hell _ when will Changkyun stop feeling like he needs to cum in order to live. “Kihyun, I think I’m dying.”

Kihyun freezes and then giggles. God, it’s such a pretty sound. And it’s starting to wake up Changkyun’s arousal which is  _ stupid _ , giggles aren’t  _ sexy _ , they’re  _ cute _ and  _ endearing _ . 

“Oh, Changkyun. You must’ve hit your head.” Kihyun reaches under Changkyun’s armpits and hoists him up. Changkyun squeaks a little as he’s pulled to his feet. “How’d you fa--”

Changkyun tries to cover himself up, but he knows Kihyun’s already seen his dick. He tries to move away but steps on his stupid glass dildo and slips. Changkyun falls face first into Kihyun’s chest and somehow Kihyun takes a few steps back before plopping to the floor. “Oh fuck, I’m sorry, Kihyun. I--I didn’t--”

Changkyun is still half in the tub. He wiggles awkwardly to get his caught foot out, jamming his knee against the tile floor. “Oww.” Changkyun sprawls a little to finally sit on his ass, trying cross his legs so Kihyun won’t see the embarrassing boner.

“Uhm,” Kihyun says. “I can leave, if you, uh, need to, uh, finish up.” Kihyun stands up, blushing and looking very much like a terrified mouse. Changkyun shivers when he feels his dick start to get hard again. 

“Yeah, uh. I’ll just. Get dry and go back to my room.” Changkyun knows he’s blushing. Why hasn’t he been struck down by lightning? Now Kihyun will never want anything to do with him ever again. He’ll tell Minhyuk his roommate is a weird perv and never come over and Changkyun will be banned from ever being within five feet of him and Changkyun will never see Kihyun again. 

“Do you need help?” Kihyun stands pressed against the wall, but blatantly staring at where Changkyun’s trying to cover himself. Changkyun makes a confused noise, feeling his body heat spike up at the possibility. “I mean--getting back to your room. I--Oh god, I didn’t mean it like that.” Kihyun tucks his head to his chest and covers his face. Changkyun is hopelessly endeared and, annoyingly, horny. He delicately backs up to the tub and snags his dildo and towel and slips past Kihyun. He stops by the door and turns to Kihyun.

“I know what you meant, Kihyun. I, uhm. You really don’t need to--” Changkyun’s taken by surprise when Kihyun takes the dildo from Changkyun’s hand and stares down at it. “Can. Can I have m-my dildo back, please?”

“Changkyun.” Kihyun doesn’t look at the other man. Changkyun watches as Kihyun takes a deep breath. “I doubt you remember, but, uhm. Do you remember Jooheon’s birthday?”

Changkyun feels like his skin is on fire, like he needs to press Kihyun’s hands all over his skin the more he looks at the other man. He bites his lip and tries to speak. “Y-yeah. When we drank over seven bottles of soju each.”

Kihyun nods, gaze flickering to the dildo and finally,  _ finally _ , to Changkyun’s face. “We kissed. And. And I haven’t stopped thinking about it since then and I. I, uhm.”

Changkyun feels his eyes widen as he continues to listen to Kihyun. Kihyun’s face is  _ so _ pink and Changkyun wants to kiss him again. Finally Changkyun puts Kihyun out of his misery and says, “I remember.”

“You do?” Kihyun meets Changkyun’s gaze and doesn’t waver. Changkyun nods. “You do. Oh thank fuck.” Kihyun puts the dildo down and moves into Changkyun’s space. “I know this is skipping like, at least ten steps but--”

“Fucking kiss me,” Changkyun breathes.

And Kihyun does.

Changkyun groans, dropping his towel and wraps an arm around Kihyun’s waist. It feels so good, so fucking good, to be held by another person, like whatever it was that was making him feverish and horny is being slowly drained away the more Kihyun touches him. Kihyun’s hesitant at first, tongue licking gently over Changkyun’s lips even though Changkyun parts for him so easily. He leans into Changkyun’s space until he’s flush against Changkyun’s naked body and has him pinned against the wall. Changkyun’s hips jerk when he feels Kihyun’s hips up against his. He fuzzily remembers their first kiss, how it was the same and yet not nearly as good. 

Changkyun supposes it helps they’re sober and he’s naked.

Changkyun nips at Kihyun’s lips, hoping that conveys his exact level of okayness he is with this development. Kihyun growls a little before threading his fingers through Changkyun’s hair and pulls. Changkyun whines and falls completely into Kihyun’s grasp. “Bedroom?”

“Yeah,” Kihyun breathes into his mouth. Changkyun pulls him out the door and quickly to his bedroom. He pushes Kihyun to the bed, giggling a little at the expression of surprise on his face. Changkyun scrambles onto the bed and straddles Kihyun. He drops down to his elbows and kisses Kihyun deep and hard. Kihyun’s hands immediately come to rest on his hips and gently ruts upwards, pressing his hard cock against Changkyun. Changkyun lets out a needy whine and thrusts downwards, chasing that feeling. 

Instead of feeling like he’s being burned alive, Changkyun feels like he’s being filled a comforting warmth. Like he’s a star about to be born. Which is stupid. People can’t be stars, but also people shouldn’t have boners constantly for 24 hours.

Changkyun pulled out of his thoughts when Kihyun’s fingers prod at his entrance. “Is this okay,” the older man asks, teeth catching on Changkyun’s collarbones. A fingertip dips into his rim and Changkyun shudders.

“Yeah, yeah,  _ fuck _ , more than okay.” Changkyun wiggles his ass, trying to encourage Kihyun to press into his rim. “I’m. Uhm. I’m loose. I can--”

Changkyun slides off Kihyun’s lap to get at the pants that are annoyingly still on. He unzips them and yanks them down Kihyun’s thighs, groaning a little when he sees Kihyun’s hard cock. Changkyun looks up at Kihyun; the older man has one hand behind his head, the other gripping Changkyun’s pillow. His breathing is shallow and fast. “Can I ride you?”

Kihyun chokes on his tongue as he answers, “Yeah, sure, okay. Shit.”

Changkyun climbs back on top of Kihyun and reaches back into his night stand. He pulls out another bottle of lube and a condom. Kihyun takes the condom, lazily rolling it on his cock as he kisses Changkyun. Changkyun lubes up Kihyun’s cock and lines it up with his rim. “Okay. Are-are you sure?”

Kihyun nods, eyes on Changkyun’s face, hands a grounding force. Changkyun nods back and starts to sink down onto Kihyun’s dick. They both let moans at the same time, Kihyun’s grip tightening a bit. Finally Changkyun is feeling like he’s not about to lose his mind from need. 

Kihyun’s mouth hangs open, eyes glazed over. “Wow. Holy-- _ wow _ , you. You look so fucking good.”

Changkyun drops so his ass is flush with Kihyun’s lap and he falls into Kihyun’s arms. He laughs and presses a kiss to Kihyun’s lips. “I haven’t even done anything yet.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Kihyun nips down Changkyun’s jaw to his neck and experimentally thrusts. Changkyun whimpers and buries his head in Kihyun’s neck. “So fucking good.”

Changkyun braces himself on Kihyun’s thighs, arching his back, and starts bouncing. Kihyun places on hand on his thighs, helping keep Changkyun steady while the other runs up his torso, up his neck, to cup his cheek. Kihyun’s gaze never leaves Changkyun’s. 

For once Changkyun’s thighs don’t feel like they’re going to give out, like he could ride Kihyun forever if he wanted. And he does, want to ride Kihyun forever. It feels amazing, like he is meant to be sitting on this dick and making Kihyun gasp and moan, like Kihyun is meant to making him sob out his name and clench around his length. 

This time, as his orgasm builds, it doesn’t feel like a burden. It feels like the culmination of something. Or maybe the beginning of something. It feels like he’s a cello string, twisted and turned to finally be in tune and with the right pull of the bow he’ll make the most beautiful sounds.

God, when did Changkyun get so poetic about sex?

Kihyun runs a finger along the seam of Changkyun’s lips and he willingly parts them for him. He laves at Kihyun’s fingertips, wanting them deeper in his mouth, pressing down on his tongue. Changkyun nods at Kihyun, speeding his hips up when Kihyun thrusts his fingers deeper into his mouth. Changkyun chokes a little, cock pulsing out precum. Kihyun lets out a low growl and starts thrusting harder. He pulls on Changkyun’s jaw, keeping it open. He pinches Changkyun’s tongue gently between his fingers. Changkyun’s eyes flutter closed and he shifts his weight so he can stroke his cock.

“Jesus, you really something else, Changkyun,” Kihyun grunts as he thrusts up into him. Changkyun cries out, but it’s muffled by Kihyun’s hand, still in his mouth. “I-I wanna make you feel this good all the time,  _ shit _ .”

Changkyun feels his body tensing like a bow. “‘M close, Ki.”

“I got you, baby.” Kihyun removes his fingers from Changkyun’s mouth and goes to gently hold Changkyun’s face in his palms. Kihyun sits up and holds Changkyun to him and kisses him, slow and sweet, in sharp contrast to the way his hips snapped up into Changkyun. Changkyun whines, jerking himself off while clinging to Kihyun. 

He feels like his entire being is expanding, once again threatening to rip him apart at his metaphorical seams. Changkyun’s blood runs like metallic liquid, making him burn yet the way Kihyun looks at him makes feel like he’s precious. Kihyun kisses his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, and finally his lips. The gesture is too intimate, too kind, and the swell in Changkyun’s chest crests and he finally cums all over Kihyun’s stomach. 

“ _ Fuck _ , I got you. I’ve got you, baby.” Kihyun’s hips speed up as he holds Changkyun close. He continues threading his fingers through Changkyun’s hair, breathing heavy. Soon he lets out a loud groan, hips stilling against Changkyun’s ass. Changkyun gulps and presses his nose back into the crook of Kihyun’s neck. Kihyun slowly adjusts their position until they’re lying together. 

Kihyun continues to card his fingers through Changkyun’s hair, eyes soft. Changkyun shakes a little, finally feeling more like himself. Kihyun tries to move away but Changkyun clings closer and whines. Kihyun laughs and kisses the crown of Changkyun’s head. “I need to get a towel to clean us up, Changkyun.”

“Fine. I guess.” Changkyun lets him go and watches as Kihyun tosses the condom into the bin. Kihyun makes the cutest annoyed face when he notices Changkyun’s cum on his shirt. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

“It’s fine. It’s an old shirt.” Kihyun shoots him a smile before pulling his pants back up. Changkyun starfishes and shuts his eyes. The weird arousal that simmered beneath his skin since last night has finally dissipated. All that’s left is a bone-deep exhaustion and affection. 

Kihyun walks back in and immediately starts to clean up Changkyun. Changkyun takes the opportunity to admire Kihyun’s body: the little pudge of his belly, the softly defined biceps. Changkyun reaches out before he can stop himself and pulls Kihyun in for a kiss. It’s soft, like the way Kihyun had kissed him earlier. He can feel Kihyun smiling into the kiss.

“That was nice,” Kihyun says. He tosses the dirty towel into a corner of the room and joins Changkyun on the bed. He takes Changkyun back into his arms. “I know that we just f-fucked, but, uhm. Am I going to get sick too?”

“Uhm. I don’t know. I don’t think so?” Changkyun wraps himself around Kihyun, not wanting to ever let go. It’s quiet for a while. Kihyun traces patterns on Changkyun’s skin, humming a bit to himself. Changkyun wants to live in this moment.

“Was…I didn’t ta-take advantage of you, did I?” Kihyun speaks directly into Changkyun’s hair and god, Changkyun is so into this man. “Minhyuk said you had been delirious and hallucinating last night and I just. I don’t know what came over me but seeing you--Fuck, I’m sorry if I did.”

“Kihyun. It’s okay. I.” Changkyun gulps and cranes his neck so he can meet Kihyun’s gaze. “I don’t really know what was wrong with me, but I feel better now. And uh. Uhm. I definitely would have wanted to fuck you even without whatever what was making me sick.” 

“So.”

“So.”

“Wanna, uh, go on a date?” Kihyun’s cheeks are pink and he’s smiling when he asks and Changkyun feels like he’s falling and he loves it.

“What, you want a chance to make me yours?” Changkyun snuggles closer.

“Yeah, if you want.” Kihyun’s voice is quiet, unsure. Changkyun giggles and kisses his chin.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

  
\---  
  


If Minhyuk comes home later that evening to Kihyun and Changkyun napping on the couch, that’s none of his business.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/swsonyeondan) or [tumblr](http://seonweon-sonyeondan.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
